Nothing is as it seems
by Kindred01
Summary: Voldemort wants an Heir and since he is married to Lucius Malfoy he wants him to have it TR/LM HP/TR RL/SB HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Since the death of this wife Lucius has been keeping more company with the Dark Lord himself (u can guess what I mean by company) and this crazy partnership is working then one day the Voldemort who don't look like a snake face but is now looking like a normal human being apart from he has red eyes turned to his blonde husband (yep) and said "I want an heir Lucius." The man froze

"Well you sort have Draco?" he replied with getting off the bed

"No I mean I want to pass my genes on." The blonde felt uneasy and he turned to look at him

"Well you not are knocking me up." Lucius told him Tom looked at him

"Lucius Malfoy if you still want to be on my good side then you better." The blonde looked at him and frowned

"That is blackmail Tom I already turn myself into that Potter boy once a week for your kinks I will not let you knock me up."

"I want an Heir Lucius unless you want someone to take your place." The blonde was pissed off but then an idea came to and he smiled

"Okay Tom if that is what you want I will give you an heir." The Dark Lord looked up and smiled at him and went to kiss him but the blonde held his hand up "But not now, later I have things I would like to put in place first." He smiled kissing him back.

Hours later Voldemort walked back into the bed room to see a Harry Potter look like on his bed a sleep, he smirked "My, my Lucius this is good of you." he smiled as he stripped himself and pulled the blankets of the bed and looked at the naked form on the bed side table was an empty vile that told him he took pregnancy potion, sitting in front of him he waved his wanted so that the Harry look like was stretched and his entrance was coved in cold liquid, he open his legs wide and then he pushed the head of his cock into him slowly, he wanted to see the react while he slept there was a soft whimper as he pushed his legs wider as he slid in, he love the feel of the smooth skin but this was more smooth it was if this was the real Harry Potter, Tom started moving his hips sliding his thick hard cock in and out of him, Luicus was tighter than normal and it made Voldemort harder than ever as he started to move faster into him watching his cock disappear into his the tight small hole, the Harry look like member was hard and swollen and he took it into his hand and he moved his hip faster and harder into him, a whimper came from the Harry look like and he open his eyes and a moan let his lips a shudder left his body as he climax and Voldemort felt the muscle tighten around and climax filling him with his seed.

The Dark Lord closed his eyes as his orgasm hit him it was stronger than any he had before he thought maybe it was the idea of having an heir or the idea of knocking up Harry Potter, a sob reached his ears and he felt the body under him shiver and Voldemort open his red eyes and looked down at the crying boy, he pulled out and he rolled onto his side and cried into his hand "Lucius?" he asked raising an eye brow

"I…I'm not …" He couldn't get his words out looking more closely at the body he saw blood on the bed and on himself…how did I miss that?… he thought as he looked the scene in front of him, he turned him over and made him open his eyed

"Open our eyes." The boy opens his eyes as he touched the scar on his forehead and the boy screamed, moving away as he felt his head burn with a slit pain he got off the bed and turned to look around the room "LUCIUS MALFOY GET YOUR ARSE IN NOW!" he screamed as the really Harry curled up and cried on the bed, Voldemort got dressed as the blonde man walked in "What do you do, how could you?" he hissed

"I didn't think you would know?"

"How could I have not did you forget we shared a fucking link with each other." He screamed, Lucius could have slapped himself he for about the fucking scar on the boy's head and the mental link they have with each other

"I'm sorry you wanted to have an heir so I thought."

"What? That once I finished raping Harry you will wait until he…he pops and then what hope I didn't notice that I will over look the fact the child will look like Potter?" he hissed

"I…I…" Lucius couldn't find his words

"Wait are you telling I just knocked up Harry Potter!" The blonde looked at the shaking boy on the bed

"Yes." He said quietly feeling a little guilty he really didn't think this through, sighing the dark Lord turn to harry and was the mess on the bed

"And how were you going to get away with the fact that he was a virgin Lucius." The blonde looked at the bed and saw what he meant he didn't know he had thought because him and Draco were so close that Harry was …Oh god…

"Harry look at me I'm not going you not anymore?" He said to him resting his hand on his back, Harry flinched

"You say that now, but…but once I have the b…baby you will kill me." He sob "Maybe I should make it easy for you." he said as he jumped off the bed even tho his legs were weak and wobbly he ran to the desk where there was a dagger lay there

"Harry I mean it I will not hurt you and I will not take your baby way." Lucius was about to open his mouth when Tom looked at him and he shut his mouth

"YOU LIE!" He screamed before he sliced his wrist,

"NO!" Tom screamed as he moved to grab the boy's wrists as he feel to the floor "LUCIUS HEAL HIM NOW!" he hissed

"W…WHAT."

"You heal him now or I will kill you later." The blonde man rushed over and waved his wand over the wounds stitching the skin together, the green eyed boy looked up to see the worry in the Dark Lord's face

"Why?" Harry whispered

"Because I never wanted to kill you." He ran his hand though the boy's black hair, trying to comfort him "It was something Dumbledore's cooked up he wanted me to be the bad guy I promise I will never hurt you again and my Husband…he said with his teeth on edge… will not hurt you either, your child will be safe you will have part in it life I promise you Harry." He boy looked at him his eyes were filed with tears as he nodded. Voldemort picked him up and carried him to the clean bed and laid him down and magically placing PJ's over the boy, he ran his hand though him hair again and saw how pale he looked and he sighed "I mean what I said, I will make it up from you." he kissed him on the forehead and then gave him a sleeping potion and left the room pulled the blonde by his hair.

While Harry slept in the clean bed sheets Voldemort pulled Lucuis into his offices and started pace "Why?" was all he asked his blonde husband

"I told you I don't want to be the one to carry a child!" he said

"But Harry bloody Potter?" he raised his voice "Do you understand the problems that you just raised, not only did you kidnapped him your drugged him with most likely with more than one potion and got me to rape him and I got him pregnant."

"Yeah but I wasn't think that to you were keep him as if he was a lover."

"I am and that is what's going to happen and he is going to keep his child."

"Why do you care this brat has been pains in you arse…"

"BECAUSE… Because I love him Luicus like I love you." The blonde looked shocked for a second and then hurt before he looked at him

"Okay I can understand you love him and you are getting the heir you want but what now?" closing his eyes for a second he looked up at his husband he still felt angry at him for all this, he wanted to get the boy to love him back,

"Well one we need to convince Harry we care and don't say you don't, two I think it time for the truth to come out and that is going to course a lot havoc."

"Why? I mean apart from the main reasons." The blone said sitting in front of him

"Because of whom he really is, Harry Potter is not a Potter not by blood he's a Black."

Harry woke hours later he laid there on the bed his eyes looking at the wall trying to remember what happen when he moved and felt the pain in his body he let out a gasp as he remembered "Oh god." He whispered

"Harry?" There was a voice one he knows it made him feel safe sitting up he looked at the room and see Remus sat at the end of the bed

"R…Remus." He sniffed

"Shhhh it alright." He whispered as got up and sat on the bed with him he gave Harry a potion to help with the pain, once he dunk it Harry buried his face into his shoulder "It will be okay cub Shhhh I'm here." The bath room door open and out walked a man Harry thought he would never see again

"S…Sirius?"

"Hey Harry." The boy pulled away and looked at the two men

"He is a live Harry Tom brought him back."

"T…Tom." He said with shock, Sirius walked over to the bed and on bed with them "Since when have you been on real name bases with him and he raped me!" The Teen sob

"Look at us cub, there is a lot that you don't know about you already knows that Dumbledore lies." Sirius told him Harry nodded, he knew that he was not a Potter but he didn't know who his real parents were "Well Remus?"

"As ever Pad Foot." He said "Harry we wanting to tell you this for a very long time but couldn't because of the hold of that old git had over us. Harry me and Siri are your parents." The look on Harry's face was shock and the first thing Harry did was bite Remus on the arm "AWO HARRY GET OFF STOP STOP SIRIUS STOP YOUR BLOODY LAUGHING AND GET HIM OFF BEFORE HE BRAKES THE SKIN!" He shouted, the dark hair man moved closer to Harry and pulled him away, blood tricked down his chin Remus looked down at his arm and saw the angry weeping bite

"Harry why did you do that do you know what you have done what could happen to you?" Sirius said looking at him

"I…I had to make sure you two are who you say you are and that is all I could think of."

"Well next time bite me you stupid boy, your escaped Remmy curse when you were born this time you're not going to be so lucky!"

"Siri don't can't you see he's been thought a lot." Harry sat crying on the bed, "Come here Har." He said the boy climbed on to his lap

"I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't hate me." He cried into his chest

"Shhhh Harry its okay my cub it's going to be okay." For the rest of that morning they told Harry everything they knew, that Remus gave birth to Harry and Dumbledore forced him and Sirius to give him up, Lilly and James took him because Sirius asked and it was Dumbledore who got them killed and framed Sirius and the lies grew from there, they told Harry that Tom and went to Remus and told him what happen and that now the Dark Lord is sporting a thick black bruise and a busted lip and made him bring Sirius back from the dead who went for Malfoy and gave him a black eye and cut a few inches of his blonde hair, Harry smiled and nuzzled into Remus chest and feel a sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two months since Harry was taken by Luicus and got knocked up by the Dark Lord and found out that his real mum and dad were his god fathers and that Harry bite his mum Remus, Voldemort was less than impressed "You did what? Harry how could you did you know what you have done?"

"Hey don't you shout at me you're the one who knock me up." Harry growled sounding more wolfish than before

"You carry a dormant wolf gene from your mum you bit him." Luicus said

"Fuck you wait until your son hears about this and see how blood dormant that vampire gene of your gets."

"How did you know about that?"

"Draco told me."

"No you lie!" he said

"No father he did not lie I told him." Came Draco's broken voice, they turned to face the younger Malfoy who looked worse for wear, he came into the room and went for Harry and hugged him tightly giving each other a soft kiss, Harry looked at him he looked like hell he had bags under his eyes and his hair was worst than Harry's

"Dray what happen to you?" The blonde just shook his head and sob into Harry's shirt

"Draco Malfoy you will pull yourself together, it's just Pott…Black for goodness sake."

"B…Black?" he sniffed looking up at Harry

"Yeah turns out those two are my real family…what's wrong?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at his father then Draco whispered in Harry's ear, his eyes widen "Y…you sure?" he got a nod "How far…"

"5." He whispered Harry was shocked he looked at Remus who picked up the whispers looked shocked as well as he turned to Sirius and whispered to him "Still love me?" he asked weakly

"Of course, do you still love me even tho I could be a werewolf and I am knocked up by the Dark Lord." It was Draco's turn to look like a dear in headlights

"The Dark Lord your carrying the Dark Lord's child."

"Not by choice you old man kidnapped me forced feed me pregnancy potion to speed things up and something to knock me out…Draco was about to say something… he thought it was your dad pretending to be me." He paled "Still love me?"

"Yes always." He whimpered

"What is going on here?" Tom asked looking at the pair, Harry looked up at him and back at Draco

"We need to tell him." Harry said

"Okay." He sniffed still holding onto Harry

"Well it seems not only am I going to be Mummy but a Daddy as well, Draco my boyfriend of 2 years is 5 month pregnant with my child." He said

"HE IS WHAT!" Lucius screamed in a flash Remus and Sirius moved in front of the two boys

"Lucius love calm down…" Voldemort said placing a hand on his shoulder the blonde pulled his shoulder away

"No, no son of mine will get knocked up by a mutt!" he screamed

"That mutt you're taking about happens to be carrying my heir, Luicus you getting very close to sleeping in the dungeon." Voldemort shouted, both Harry and Draco flinched as tears welled up in their eyes, Sirius looked at his son and his boyfriend and saw how upset they were getting

"Remus please takes the cubs out of here." Sirius said Remus nodded and moved away with the two boys, the last words any of the two heard was from Sirius "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM MALFOY!" before the door closed.

Hours later Sirius and Tom walked into the bed room to see the two boys sleeping on Remus one on either side of him, the wolf looked up from the book he is reading to see his husband and the Dark Lord walking in "Well?" he whispered

"He wants his son to get rid of it." Sirius said, there was a movement from Draco who curled up sighting is arms around himself, Remus put the book down and kissed the top of his head running his hand thought his blond hair

"He can't." He said calmly

"Calm down Mr Black that will not happen, the Malfoy lines are proud and vain he would rather himself get his son knocked up than have someone like Harry does it."

"That is wrong." Remus said running his hands though the boy's hair

"Don't worry no harm will come to them." Sirius said seeing the worry is the wolf's eyes knowing they are not careful Moony could go on a hunt looking for Lucius…maybe not a bad idea…

"But how would you keep them save we all know what happen to the girl in 6th year who got involved with him, her dad worked for the Ministry a well contacted job but no one ever saw her again not even her own parents." Remus said, Tom blinked and looked them

"What are you talking about?"

"What you don't know?" Sirius said the red eye man shook his head "A dark hair girl in are year I think she was in ravenclaw…"

"Hufflepuff." Remus said

"Right Hufflepuff any way everyone knew that she and he got together but in our 6th years she just disappeared her family was in miserable no one could find her, there were rumours that she was knocked up by him and got rid of her." Sirius said making a slashing across his neck

"Interesting, however he will not touch them, urrha I can't believe I am saying this maybe you two should take them somewhere safe away from this war away from Dumbledore and my husband, I have a place in Canada you should go tonight."

"Tom are you sure what about your child?" Sirius asked

"I am thinking about him, we already know what he is willing to do to get out of something can you imagine what he will do if child came out as a werewolf at least if your there you have more rights and safety and that is all I want for my Harry and our child, and also my grandson." He smiled

"Okay Tom." Remus said

"I will give you an hour to pack and then I will give you the documents." The Dark Lord said as he left the room.

A little while later when Harry and Draco are a wake they were told what was happing, Tom walked in his face still Harry could feel the pain inside him he walked up to Harry and smiled weakly as he touch his still flat stomach "I am sorry Harry I really am but this is for your safety until the war is over." The dark hair teen nodded feeling a little teary eyed, turning he looked at Draco "I promise you be okay just take care of my grandson will you." he smiled Draco hugged him and sob on his shoulder

"We better be going before grumpy finds us." Sirius said standing up Tom handed them papers and a portkey and in a moment they were gone, a good thing to as Lucius walked right into the room. The blonde had his wand out as he walked into room

"Where is my son Tom?" He hissed

"He is safe Lucius." He said as he walked away from him

"Don't you walk away from me?"

"And don't try to control me I am the Dark Lord and I had to send my lover with my child to keep him and his lover safe from you." he growled his anger flashing making the glass in the windows and doors crack and other objects crack and pop where they stood, "You are on very thin ice Lucius I love you but at the moment I can't see why."

"Look you can have Potter I mean Black carry your heir and if your happy with it being a possible mutt fine, but Draco is a Malfoy he will not carry a cursed mutt." Tom turned around and pinned him to the wall

"I have just given up on something I wanted for a long time because of you don't fucking test me anymore."


End file.
